Un Serpentard au Pays des Merveilles
by LuneSensei
Summary: Un jeune homme aux cheveux platines se réveille dans un endroit totalement inconnu rempli des personnes étranges - bien que familières - sans aucune idée de ce qu'il fait ici.


Bonjour / bonsoir.

Voici un - plus ou moins long - Os.

On suit les péripéties d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds - mystère total sur son identité bien sur bien sur :ironie: -.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Dans l'attente de review, sachez que même la plus petite des review me ferait extrêmement plaisir, pour voir que tout ce temps de travail à payé, et les conseils seront les bienvenus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds platine ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il s'était endormi le soir à l'infirmerie avec un mal de crâne énorme - après avoir vainement tenté d'attraper le chat de Granger pour l'enfermer quelque part, vengeance quelque peu immature et de mauvais goût mais que voulez-vous - et voilà qu'il se réveillait dans.. Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Il regardait autour de lui, ses yeux bleu clair cherchant un point de repère, quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Rien. Des arbres immenses, des griffons le survolant, des sucettes géantes, de drôles de poissons multicolores volant tout autour de lui, seule l'herbe mouillée sous ses pieds lui paraissait normale. Par Merlin, que se passait-il ? Il entendit soudain une petite voix marmonner ' En retard, je suis horriblement en retard ! ' Il tourna son regard incrédule un Neville Londubat avec un petit gilet, un pantalon noir - horrible soit dit en passant -, ainsi qu'une montre à gousset dans la main, ses petits yeux effrayés fixant les aiguilles bouger à toute vitesse tandis que ses oreilles de lapin - il perdait la tête, c'était sur -, s'agitaient frénétiquement.

Le Serpentard se leva pour aller lui parler quand il remarqua quelque chose, fronçant les sourcils. Une robe. Il portait une robe. Pas celle des sorciers, leurs robes noires, non, une robe.. bleue. Avec un jupon, une ceinture autour de la taille, avec un gros nœud de papillon derrière. Ses cuisses étaient quasiment nues, ses mollets couverts par de longues chaussettes rayées, blanches et noires, et, à ses pieds, des chaussures noires, rondes. Tout était, étrangement, parfaitement à sa taille.

Le temps qu'il relève ses yeux de cette horreur - pas lui, la tenue, on s'entend - Neville, ou plutôt cette espèce de créature étrangement ressemblante, avait disparu. Il soupira longuement quand il entendit de nouveau cette même phrase ' En retard, je suis en retard '. Parfait, Neville - autant l'appeler comme ça - était là ! Il aperçut son petit gilet se faufiler entre les plantes immenses et il le suivit, difficilement mais sûrement. Puis il le perdit de vue, soudainement. C'était une habitude chez lui, de disparaitre comme ça ? Avançant doucement, le jeune homme finit par s'adosser contre un arbre, à bout de souffle, et surtout perdu. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, un étrange sourire apparu soudain devant lui. Deux rangées de dents pointues, jaunes et marrons. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et autour du sourire apparut une tête puis un corps, recouverts de longs poils roux. Attendez.. Que faisait le chat de Granger ici ? Etait-il venu se venger ? Il recula légèrement, ne voulant pas que la créature - d'ailleurs en parfaite lévitation - ne le touche.

\- Alors, tu es perdu ?

La voix grave s'éleva. C'est drôle, il aurait toujours imaginé que l'affreuse bête aurait la voix horripilante de sa maîtresse. Passons. Dans tous les cas, cette chose venait de parler. Le jeune homme haussa vaguement les épaules en détournant son regard pour ne plus avoir à le regarder. Remarquant cela, la bête se déplaça dans son champ de vision. Agaçant. Le garçon ne bougea pas de nouveau, tant pis pour le contact visuel. Le chat sembla sourire davantage, si c'était possible - d'ailleurs, était-ce un sourire ou un rictus moqueur ? -

\- Je m'en doutais. Me laisserais-tu te guider ?

Sa voix traînante ne lui inspirait pas confiance bien que lui rappelant une certaine personne - son protecteur Severus Rogue -. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, et il n'avait pas envie de rester seul dans cette étrange forêt. Si ce fichu chat pouvait lui montrer le chemin, qu'il le fasse. Et vite. Il entendait des bruits peu rassurant, s'apparentant à des chuchotements. L'étrange félin disparut et ne réapparut que quelques mètres après. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à lui. Le même manège se répéta jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un endroit dégagé. Au milieu, se trouvait une table. Trois personnes parlaient, s'agitaient. Il entendait des bruits de tasses qui se cassaient, s'entrechoquaient. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers le chat pour lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, ce dernier avait disparu. Parfait.

Le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers la table. Par Merlin, que faisaient le Balafré, le castor et Weasmoche ici ? Il laissa échapper un grognement, agacé. Il fallait qu'ils soient partout eux, décidemment. Il approcha doucement. Le Weasley avait un drôle de chapeau haut-de-forme sur la tête, le teint blafard, des yeux cernés de rose, un drôle de sourire au visage. Potter lui, était occupé à verser du thé dans une tasse sans fond. Toujours aussi fêlé. Quand à Granger - appelons-les tous par leurs noms -, elle croquait dans un scone agitant sa tasse en l'air, laissant s'échapper tout son thé, affublé d'étranges oreilles de lapin - bon, c'était plus proche du lièvre, mais n'allons pas trop dans les détails -. Décidemment, ils n'étaient pas mieux en rêve - concluons que c'est un rêve - que dans la réalité.

En le voyant, Potter se redressa immédiatement et se mit à agiter les bras en l'air, criant des paroles incompréhensibles, agitant sa tasse sans fond en l'air. La jeune filles aux cheveux hirsutes se leva à son tour, posant ses poings sur sa taille pour se donner un air impressionnant, avec des miettes de scone tout autour de la bouche, tandis que le Weasley au chapeau se leva à son tour en souriant.

\- Plus de place, il n'y a plus de place pour boire le thé !

Le jeune homme blond arqua un sourcil en observant la copie conforme de Weasmoche. Quoi ? Prendre le thé ? Depuis quand était-il sensé avoir le temps pour boire le thé ? Surtout en leur compagnie. Il préférait encore repartir dans cette forêt que de passer du temps avec eux - même si il adorait le thé, qu'on se le dise -. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance, dans un rêve ou pas, ceux-là restaient des Gryffondors, stupides et prétentieux. Peut-être allaient-ils tenter de lui faire dévoiler des secrets ou des choses de ce genre, et ça, il n'en était pas question.

Il leur passa à côté en les ignorant complétement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre de temps, il lui fallait rattraper ce fichu Neville. Après tout, il était la première personne qu'il avait vu ici, il devait bien savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Evitant de justesse une tasse lancée par Granger-Aux-Oreilles-De-Lapin, il s'éloigna. Et qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Une tortue - avec une étrange tête - passa au-dessus de lui en volant tandis qu'il cherchait la moindre trace de la créature à la montre à gousset.

Soudain, il se sentit poussé en avant et atterrit la tête la première sur le sol, dans de la terre mélangée à de l'eau, formant une sorte de boue qui s'étala sur son visage. Le jeune homme se redressa vivement et essuya avec dégoût son visage avant de regarder derrière lui, jetant un regard assassin aux deux personnages qui venaient de le pousser. Tous deux roux, identiques, habillés de la même façon.

Parfait. Plus il avançait dans son rêve, plus il rencontrait des personnes horriblement agaçantes. Il se retint de les frapper, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir honte une nouvelle fois, et se contenta de serrer les poings. Les deux êtres identiques le regardèrent avant de rire à gorges déployées.

\- Regarde ça, il est tombé, vraiment tombé.

\- La tête la première.

\- Oui, la tête la première. Quelle couleur atroce a le sol.

\- Oui, vraiment, vraiment. Atroce.

Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps d'en écouter plus. Il devait partir rapidement. Il allait finir par devenir aussi fou qu'eux si tout cela continuait. Le garçon accéléra la marche en entendant des pas derrière lui, tout en espérant que ce n'était pas les deux jumeaux qui le suivaient. A force de marcher, il arriva de nouveau dans la forêt. S'adossant une nouvelle fois contre un mur, il reprit doucement sa respiration, tout en étant attentif à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Pas une trace de chat, ni même de lapin.

Tant pis. Il n'allait pas attendre indéfiniment que l'on vienne le chercher. Il se remit en marche, regardant droit devant lui. Sans qu'il n'y prête attention, se dressait devant lui un immense château qui prenait la forme d'un cœur. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, il était encerclé d'étranges cartes.

\- Etranger, il y a un étranger !

\- Il faut l'amener, il faut l'amener !

\- Dehors la vermine !

\- Mais voyons, il est déjà dehors !

\- Qui ? Dehors qui ?

Elles ne paraissaient presque pas faire attention à lui. Il aurait bien tenté de s'enfuir mais les cartes avaient pointé vers lui des lances pointues qui ne lui inspiraient aucune confiance. Soudain ils se mirent en marche vers le château. Le blondinet n'avait aucune envie d'y entrer, notamment à cause des ronces entourant la bâtisse, mais ne pouvait que suivre le mouvement. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte immense qui fut ouverte sans effort par une carte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait déjà.

\- En retard ! Je suis vraiment très en retard ! Poussez-vous !

Neville ! Il était là ! Ce dernier le dépassa et le jeune homme blond profita d'un moment d'inattention des cartes pour le suivre en courant - décidemment il avait beaucoup couru -. La créature aux oreilles de lapin semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter et il avait du mal à tenir la distance. Ils arrivèrent soudain dans une grande pièce, tandis que le blond était hors d'haleine, retirant rapidement ses chaussures qui lui faisaient horriblement mal aux pieds - comment un rêve pouvait-il être aussi réaliste ? -.

Apparu de nouveau devant lui le Pattenrond de son rêve, tout sourire, tournoyant sur lui-même, faisant flamboyer sa fourrure. Le jeune homme l'ignora, puis avança de nouveau. Il vit alors les deux jeunes hommes identiques sur le côté, en train de se donner des coups de coude en rigolant - pourquoi étaient-ils là ? -. A sa gauche, les trois fous de thé qu'il avait eux aussi croisés, en train de manger des scones - oui, encore -, leurs théières à la main. Mais que faisaient-ils tous là ?

Il continua d'avancer, accélérant progressivement la vitesse à laquelle il marchait, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il espérait qu'au moins ce rêve allait bien finir. Il marchait, marchait, et il avait l'impression que cette pièce ne s'arrêtait jamais. Puis, après de longues minutes, il finit par voir se dresser devant lui un immense trône sur lequel était assise une personne. Il plissa les yeux, était-ce là la fin de son rêve ?

Assis sur ce trône couleur or, aux coussins rouges, immense, Severus Rogue, habillé d'une robe rouge qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds - les cachant par la même occasion -. Il était tiraillé entre l'hilarité et le désespoir. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Le professeur de potion le toisait du regard et se mit à parler, de sa voix traînante habituelle, après avoir longuement soupiré.

\- Monsieur Drago Malfoy, que faites-vous là ?

Alors que le concerné allait répondre, il fut interrompu par le professeur dont la voix se fit progressivement plus féminine, moins grave - c'était même bien trop aigue -, sonnant comme une plainte à ses oreilles, alors qu'il laissait échapper un grognement, dérangé par cette tonalité.

\- Réveillez-vous ! Aller, on se lève ! Vous allez manquer les cours !

Puis soudain il ouvrit les yeux, une nouvelle fois, se redressant rapidement, visiblement affolé. Son regard bleu clair se porta sur une petite dame enrobée, le regard à la fois sévère et inquiet, les poings sur les hanches, qui le regardait. En position assise, il passa lentement une main dans ses cheveux blond platine, qui, d'ordinaire bien coiffés, était complétement en désordre.

\- Eh bien, vous avez dormi longtemps ! Presque une journée ! Pour un simple mal de tête. Aller, il est l'heure d'aller en cours !

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune Serpentard fut mis à la porte par l'infirmière qu'il entendait ronchonner à travers la porte. Tout était revenu à la normal, enfin. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il était finalement bien content de retrouver cette fichue école de magie. Redressant la tête, il vit Potter et ses amis passer devant lui en pouffant de rire. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, était-ce de leur faute, ce rêve ? Il n'en serait même pas surpris. Le jeune homme blond aperçut alors un chat roux, qui s'arrêta devant lui avant de repartir, la tête haute. Etrangement, il avait cru discerner un sourire sur son visage félin.

\- Fichu chat, marmonna-t-il.


End file.
